


Eridamn Aradia's Fucking Fat

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominance, F/M, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Fetish, Filthy, Gross, Hand Feeding, Master/Servant, Mistress, Stuffing, Weight Gain, expansion, fat kink, hyper fat, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Done as a request from tumblr. Aradia is an obese, gassy slob, and Eridan her affectionate feeder.





	Eridamn Aradia's Fucking Fat

Aradia and Eridan made a pretty weird couple, and a relationship such as theirs was practically unheard of in troll society. Aradia was at the very bottom rung of the hemospectrum, with Eridan standing at the penultimate spot. Eridan was a seadweller as well, while Aradia was bound to land. Their relationship was practically miraculous with these factors in mind, especially combined with the fact that they shared the same fetishes too.

Aradia called Eridan over to her hive to meet. Although Eridan had no problem existing on land, Aradia wasn’t as good when it came to underwater environments, so her hive was set as the designated spot. Eridan arrived at her door, already sporting a dark violet blush on his cheeks as he entered, letting himself in.

"hey eridan!“ Aradia called out lovingly, as Eridan followed her voice to the room she was in. Aradia was sat in a chair, as Eridan took in the figure she possessed that he adored so much. Aradia and Eridan had a feederist relationship, started after Aradia made a passing comment about how much she enjoyed being chubby, and how she’d love to get fatter if she could. Over the course of their relationship, Aradia had become massive, with rolls of grey fat now spilling over the chair she occupied. Her old aries t-shirt still fit, but just barely, only covering her breasts about as well as a string bikini, and letting her stomach hang out besides. In their feedist relationship, Aradia took the dominant, but still loving role, commanding Eridan to bring her food, and worship her body as she got fatter, a fun, playful reversal of the natural order of troll society.

Eridan approached Aradia, her belly emitting low rumbles as it churned and gurgled.

"is that a hungry gurgle, a stuffed gurgle, or an “i need to fart” gurgle” Eridan asked, as there was rarely a time when Aradia’s belly wasn’t active with some kind of sound.

"its a hungry grumble" Aradia said, giving that turbulent belly a loving pat, making her rolls of fat ripple. “with maybe a little bit of gas mixed in 0_0. i guess that means youll need to feed me, and smell my farts too”

Eridan tried to conceal his grin. Part of the roleplay involved Eridan acting like he wasn’t completely willing in Aradia’s desire to be fed, have her body worshiped, and have someone sniff her gas.

"right awway, mistress" he said, as he went to fetch her the food she desired. He rustled around, looking for Aradia’s favorites, as failing to bring her an ideal meal would result in punishment from his mistress.

He returned, with various forms of meat and things that would’ve barely looked like food to a human observer, all piled high on a plate, with the foodstuffs wobbling worryingly with every step he took.

"this looks delicious" aradia said, licking her lips. “but you took too long, so as punishment, youll need to sniff up all the gas from my last meal”

Eridan laid his head down in shame, as Aradia continued. “then i need to to worship the ass all that gas came from, to make it up to me”

"yes, mistress" Eridan said humbly, as he moved over to his massive matesprit to feed her. What kind of mistress would she be if she fed herself, instead of having her perfectly loyal servant do it for her?

Eridan balanced the plate on a nearby table, as Aradia eagerly opened her mouth, pointing to it in case Eridan didn’t get the message.

Eridan took the topmost substance from the pile of food, and brought it up to Aradia’s mouth. He plopped the whole thing in, having no doubt in his mind that Aradia could gulp it down without chewing. Which is exactly what she did, the slab of meat only forming a momentary bulge in her throat before landing in her gut. Despite its size, it barely made any impact on the size of Aradia’s belly, which had already been stretched to a massive side from all of her fat, the half-digested food that still remained from her last stuffing, and a good bit of gas that was making her incredibly bloated.

Even though her instructions were to worship her body at the end, Eridan knew better than to pass up an opportunity to show his reverence for every bit of his mistress’s fat. His hand glided easily over her soft, shiny belly, left slick from the greasy foods that she would eat. “thank you” she said with a smile, followed by a slightly uncomfortable look on her face, which perplexed Eridan. This look was followed up with a forceful UUUUUUUUUUUUURP, showing that her expression was probably a failed attempt to hold back that very belch.

"excuse me" she said cutely, as if Eridan didn’t adore her every gassy expulsion, no matter which end it came out of.

"that doesnt mean you get to stop feeding me though"

Eridan sprung right back into action, pealing off the next layer of food, and letting it fall into Aradia’s mouth. His hand still remained on her belly, rubbing it in large, loving circles, while Aradia moaned both from Eridan’s touch and the strong flavor of her meal.

Eventually, Eridan had dumped the entire plate’s worth of food into her gullet, and Aradia’s stomach rumblings were now sated.

"you did a good job" she said, running a satisfied hand over her belly. “but you still need to smell my farts”

Eridan wasn’t going to protest against his punishment, mostly since to him it was more like a reward. Aradia pointed to her plump, cellulite-covered rear with a teasing giggle, as Eridan lowered his face between her cheeks with the same solemnity a soldier would lay down his blade to surrender.

Aradia didn’t need to make much of an effort to let her gas explode out of her body, as she had been trying her hardest to hold it all in for a majority of their session! It started with a low, gurgling, bass-heavy noise, before the full force of the fart made its way out. It was strong enough to make Aradia’s fat asscheeks wobble like they had been forcefully spanked, and blew Eridan’s hair back in the process. The smell, meanwhile, was so strong that Eridan was surprised the purple streak in his hair wasn’t stained an appropriately foul shade of brown for the rest of his life.

"sorry. that one was way worse than i expected" Aradia said, while fanning the fart in Eridan’s direction, to make sure not a single note of stink was missed by her loyal seadwelling slave.

"its time to worship my ass now, if the smell didnt knock you unconscious"

Eridan wasn’t nearly unconscious. In fact, he felt sharper than ever, as nothing did quite as good a job of waking him up as a hot blast of stink and a heavy dose of arousal to go with it.

Eridan got to worshiping. Normally, worship would involve Eridan both verbally and physically praising her body, and this time, he decided to start with the physical aspect. He ran his hands over her asscheeks, rubbing them in a way similar to how he served her belly, as they were alike in softness and roundness. He even planted a brief kiss on one of her cheeks, making Aradia giggle and blush.

Next came the verbal part, of course, as Aradia loved hearing about how much Eridna adored every fat, wobbly, curvy bit of her body. Verbally praising her didn’t stop the physical aspect, as Eridan heaped praise upon her while still intermittently rubbing and kissing her bottom.

"you havve the best, fattest ass in all of alternia. evven the legendary rear of her royal condescension herself cant compare to its ovverwwhelming plumpess. its so unbelievvably perfect that im willing to sniff your farts just to get close to it"

Aradia was satisfied with this display. “alright, thats enough for now” she said. “come and face me, theres one more thing i want you to do, to the front side of me this time”

Eridan nodded, and with his usual loyalty and punctuality, pried himself away from her ass and moved to face her.

To his surprise, Aradia leaned forwards, planting a sweet kiss on Eridan’s cheek. The cheek on his face, not the cheeks that Eridan were kissing just moments ago.

"i love you" Aradia said.

"i lovve you too" Eridan said, as their romantic exchanged was punctuated by one last, burbling fart.


End file.
